parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
Jace's Failed Enlistment
Background Future spec ops soldier Parkourdude91 comes clean about reasons for his failure to enlist in the United States Marine Corps. Sudden Illness The event had happened some time between Jace's absence to train for his enlistment and the addressing the complications following his final Vlog-ust video. In an undisclosed amount of time later, Jace begins to feel sick. He is unsure of whether it is due to his seasonal allergies, but went to a nearby hospital to discover that he had been potentially poisoned. Jace claims to have gotten earlier threats from trolls, who warned him of being poisoned. Whether these threats were serious or fabricated to make Jace paranoid are currently unknown. In a contradictiory statement, Jace admits that he still does not know if he was really poisoned or that he had fallen ill for other reasons. He also does not know if an attempt to end his life was made, or if he was really in danger at all. Nevertheless, this sudden sickness had caused him to miss his deadline to enlist on September 11, 2013 due to being hospitalized. Attempted Poisoning During the ArmA II Livestream, DeagleDad420 had managed to find Jace's address and sent a Hawaiian pizza (Though hawiian pizza is technically poisonous on its own) to his home. Although Jace was surpised to get a pizza he did not order, he paid for the pizza and proceeded to devour it regardless. Some time during the stream, Ivan Komarov sent messages to Mr. Connors saying the pizza had been laced with ricin. The perpetrator of the pizza incident was claimed to be a "troll" by the name of Deagledad420, a potential member of the terrorist group Al-Gamerfood. Inside the pizza box, a crumpled napkin was found, which had an Arabic style scimitar and Islamic moon and star symbol illustrations. The napkin also had the following words inscribed on it: "Kora Shriners" "Douglas B. Swasey" "2005" The Mystery Solved(?) Jace suspected Kora Shriners to be a localized sector of Al-Gamerfood situated in New England; but due to Jace's extensive knowledge of forensic analysis and hours of tiring Internet research, Kora Shriners was found to not be affiliated with Al-Gamerfood, but is a "Freemason Islamic religious cult who have no stated affiliation with the pizza delievery company (Carmella Italian Pizzeria). Jace found the company was based in Lewiston, Maine, which is approximately a 4 hour drive from his house. According to the future Marine, the Shriners frequently make religious charities, but with "Muslim/Egyptian shit". With yet another contradictory statement by the perplexed tinfoil hatter, he states that Kora Shriners were probably unaware of the pizza poisoning incident, and firmly believes that it was Al-Gamerfood who used the shriners as a scapegoat to "send Jace a message." Jace convinces himself to take Al-Gamerfood to court and become free from their trolling by sending them to prison. Alleged Ruse Despite everything that was said and done around the time of 9/11 and the extent to which Jace's failing to enlist was discussed, it has since been alleged by Tyce Andrews, Jace's 15-year-old stoner friend, that Jace really did sign up for the Marines (or the Army; Tyce uses the terms interchangeably) on the big day. Tyce alleged that Jace shipped out to basic shortly after the trial, and that this was the reason for Jace's slipping off the radar during November 2013. During his takeover of Jace's online assets, Tyce asserted that the whole thing had been kept very secret to prevent trolls from exploiting Jace's enlistment, and that even he, Tyce, had not known about Jace's exact ship-date. Although Jace did indeed slip off the radar during the first couple of weeks in September, this whole claim seems very suspicious. Not only was Jace's (full) wallet still lying in his bedroom in the takeover video itself, it is near-impossible for someone to enlist and ship out all in the space of a month, never mind the obvious barriers to any successful enlistment for Jace (respectively, his obvious inability to pass through MEPS with his drug abuse issues and his dubious ability to pass the ASVAB test). Theories abound as to where Jace has really gone, and it would certainly be out of character for Jace to have enlisted without taking the opportunity to gloat at all those who had doubted him. All this suggests that Tyce is either lying or repeating a lie told to him by Jace, but until the picture is clearer, the whole affair remains shrouded in mystery. Category:Events Category:Videos